Wait and Bleed
by Cuwaert Den Duvel
Summary: After the attack in the desert, Scorponok leaves heavily wounded. When he is returned to his home, he starts to question his ways and the decepticons. Is the war really worth his life ? Or is it just another lie from lord Megatron?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shit

That one word described scorponok"s day perfectly.

When Megatron send him and Blackout to eliminate the human basis, he hadn't expected this to happen.

He hadn't expected this at all ,actually.

Blackout had done an awesome job at destroying the human base. Not one of the little disgusting fleshlings had found their way out of the mayhem of fire and destruction. Not one of them , except the few he had chased down. The little worms hadn't seen him at all, what made their first reaction at seeing him only more pleasurable. He could have made an dramatic entrée , if it was not for the dumb black human who spotted him only seconds before he would have pierced the first one on his tail . They had tried to shoot at him with their annoying and inferior guns. They couldn't even give him a scratch on his armor, but hell, they were irritating. Just as always , he had relied on his favorite tactic.

Surprise attacks.

Although the surprise element wasn't really a surprise anymore, they still hadn't seen him in his full glory, and judging by their reactions to his appearance, those filthy humans certainly didn't knew what he was . In that case, they also didn't knew how to defend themselves against him. Scorponok had smiled inwardly at this, being unable to show a real smile with his jaw like appendages that was his mouth. He always liked the thrill from the hunt, driving your prey crazy , and then, when it lost all hope, kill it slowly and without mercy. His mood had lifted drastically. He had a big chance to win this. Those dumb humans couldn't do anything.

He began to crawl underground , appearing above the ground on random places , only adding more to the confusion of the humans. They were just shooting around with their sorry excuses for a gun. He could kill them easily , but were would be the fun in that ? He had all the time to 'play ' with these little scumbags. Why not give them a little surprise?

Crawling deeper than the other times, he decided to disappear underground a little bit longer. He felt the vibrations in the ground, made by the footsteps from the humans above him. Another wave of pleasure went over him when he felt how stressed and panicked they were walking around, trembling in fear for the unknown monster beneath them. He could feel their fast and fearful heartbeats, and he liked every second of it. Was there anything better than this?

But he had played enough. Time to get serious. He had waited long enough. He felt that one human was a little bit separated from the others. Sneaking to the human, he began to prepare himself for the attack. With a big push , he burst out of the ground. Wasting no time, he immediately thrusted his tail blade forward, piercing the human like butter. Scorponok went back underground , throwing away the useless body of the dead human. He was a little bit disappointed though. Killing autobots was much more fun , fighting them in a battle to the death. This earthlings were just too weak to put up an interesting fight. Still, he enjoyed every minute of his 'playtime'. He would thank Blackout later for excepting this mission.

At the same time, the humans were fleeing away, desperately trying to survive. The decepticon wasted no time, and began to follow them in an instant. He stayed underground until the humans reached a village of some sort, searching good hiding places to defend themselves. Scorponok cursed at this. Now he had no choice to fight it out in the open. Although he didn't hated fighting above the ground, he still disliked it to stop the fun one-sided 'hide and seek game ' he had been playing earlier. But he wasn't a whiner nor a cry-baby, so he jumped out of the safe earth, making a dramatic entrée on the scene. Shooting rockets and bombs on everything that moved, immediately showed how superior the mech's were . The humans didn't made a chance, they just made him angry by shooting their pathetic bullets against the plates that shielded his face. A couple of his bombs blew some humans away, making them airborne for some seconds. The panic was clear, and Scorponok liked every minute of it. The destruction, the killing, the hurting of this inferior race. He felt like a king. Now he knew how lord Megatron had to feel himself, overpowering everything that came in his way. To feel invincible.

And he liked it . He liked it very much.

But he wasn't like Megatron.

He wasn't Invincible.

And he would find out faster than he liked.

Two Fairchild republic A-10 thunderbolts came closer. Bombs and bullets rained down on Scorponok, leaving him in confusion and terror. This was turning bad for him quickly.

Very quickly.

He tried and tried, but he couldn't escape the never ending rain of projectiles. And this weren't the annoying bullets used by those stupid fleshlings here on the ground. This bullets could actually harm him. And harming they did. His panzer was pierced and ripped to shreds like butter, shooting jolt after jolt of pain through his electrical system. A red symbol appeared in his eye-sight. It meant only one thing.

Get the fuck out of here.

He was tried desperately to get away, but the grenades from the Lockheed Hercules didn't give him any breathing space. After some seconds of total panic, he let out a cry of relieve. The bombs had finally stopped. Before the smoke could go away, his claws had found the solid ground. Using his last power, he dove into the sand of the desert, leaving this miserable place and the disgusting humans behind. He had to get back fast. He was badly wounded, and to his horror , had lost his tail. Slowly , Scorponok's systems began to shut down. With one last sign of life, he succeeded in making one 'help' call to Blackout, hoping for his friend to rescue him. He couldn't keep his optics running. With one painful cry, his systems went down, and his body went into stasis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Well.

Let us say there had been better days in the life of the Decepticon named Blackout. Not that it had been a bad day, totally the opposite really. The mission had been executed with ultimate precision, as was the trademark of Blackout. He had made a name for himself to be the perfect person to do the most dangerous jobs, sticking with the original plan , and , most important of all, ending the mission in success. The Decepticon was worshipped by few and feared by many, but all treated him with respect , and even the Autobots had admitted on some occasions that Blackout was a force to be reckoned with.

And it would have never been this way, if he hadn't had his loyal sidekick and friend.

Scorponok.

He would have never been such a powerful mech, if he hadn't met the little spy. The only reason they made success was a combination of Blackouts determination and the fierce bloodlust from his friend. The small scorpion mech could kill and go were Blackout couldn't ,while at the same time, Blackout could fight bigger Autobots ( and occasionally a Decepticon, Starscream just to name someone.) Scorponok had his spy tactics, while Blackout worked with his fanstastic tactic skills and battle experience. Together , they had fought many battles and destroyed many mechs and other alien species alike, all in the name of their lord, the grate Megatron. Their leader was their only reason to fight, together with the unbreakable believe that he was still alive, somewhere in the galaxy. And that is why they were here in the first place.

Not so long ago, Shockwave had found a signal. It was weak, barely strong enough to determine where it came from, but Shockwave wouldn't be Shockwave if he hadn't been able to track it down, and after a full planet cycle, he found the place where their grate leader should be . A small planet, inhabited by inferior life forms, named humans.

Earth.

The name alone brought a filthy tasted into Blackout's mouthparts, clearly showing his distaste for this planet filled with useless and underdeveloped maggots. After some months of searching, they finally were able to land on this planet. They came with 13 .Blackout himself, Scorponok, Frenzy (the annoying brat) , Barricade, Starscream, Brawl( although he prefers the ridiculous name 'Devestator') , Bonecrusher, Soundwave, Laserbeak, that stupid dog of a Ravage and of course the dreads. Well, Blackout didn't believed in fate, but for once it looked like the number 13 had brought more luck then misery for once. Everyone in his team took this mission very seriously and did his job with perfect aim, although Frenzy had the tendency to get distracted on missions thanks to his crazy behavior. But even he had kept his flaws behind, fixating himself totally on this mission. Hell, even Bonecrusher, who normally would just ramble and complain about everything that he doesn't likes ( And I can tell you . This guy hates everything.) even he had succeeded in giving this all he got, just so they could find their leader. But none of this mattered for Blackout at the moment, because he had a problem. A big problem. It was something that filled his nightmares with dread and his head with fear, both emotions he almost never experienced. But this was a big exception to the rule.

Scorponok had disappeared.

Blackout would never admit it, but had gotten rather fond of the small scorpion. He was always there to defend him from Frenzy's pranks, Laserbeak's snarky comments about Blackout's intelligence and he would help him to repair his weapons, when Ravage had used them again as a 'bite toy'. Scorponok was something to Blackout that no one ever had been before, and something no one would ever be after him .

He was a friend.

And there weren't many mechs that had the honor the be able to say they had friends. Barricade had Frenzy, But Soundwave used Laserbeak and Ravage more as pets and Bonecrusher was just to self-obsessed to notice that Brawl had tried to be his friend for a long time. Then there were the dreads , but they barely talked , even against each other, so that was another no-go zone for friendship. And last we have Starscream, but he was way too arrogant and too unreliable to be even wanted as a friend. Most of the Decepticons already felt shame when they realized that they were led by such a person, but they all did it knowing that ,in the end, they would be reunited with Lord Megatron, and they would start continue the war to conquer Cybertron.

But first , he had to find Scorponok. Blackout knew something was wrong when he received a faint S.O.S call from an unknown sender. He knew immediately that it was his friend, because no other Decepticon would be able to put their pride away to send an S.O.S call in the first place. And now, he was searching in the desert, trying to find any trace of the small mech. Blackout knew that it would be very difficult to find him, because if the humans had wounded him to severely, it could happen that Scorponok's systems would shut down to spare his energy, but that also meant that he could be somewhere underground, unable to get back online, and Blackout realized very good that he wouldn't be able to find him if that was the case. Making a mental sigh, the giant mech continued searching. Suddenly, he received an incoming call from someone. Groaning , he accepted the call, surprise overtaking him when he was met with the low and raspy voice belonging to Crowbar, the least pleasant mech of the dreads to be around.

"Where are you?"

Blackout narrowed his optics at the hostile tone used by the dread, but he shrugged it off.

For now.

"I am in the desert." He said, not giving any more information. He didn't trusted anyone of the Decepticons , but the dreads were on a whole new level. Even Frenzy, who was an almost annoyingly social mech didn't dared to come near any of the three assassins. And Blackout wasn't eager to change his opinion towards them right now, so he decided to give them as less information as possible.

After some silence, the raspy voice returned , speaking even more hostile than before.

" Give a detailed report of your whereabouts immediately and return to the base now. There is no time to search for your little parasite."

Blackout rubbed his optics with his fingers, trying to calm down.

"Listen up you little shit. I have one small message for you…."

Some Miles away, the optics of a certain Decepticon widened when he was met with the ' colorful language ' from Blackout, before the enraged mech ended the call, leaving a stunned and very angry Crowbar behind, standing in the middle of the base belonging to the Decepticons.

 **This is short, and it will always be this way. This is just a side story of mine were I work on when I feel like I have nothing better to do.**

 **P.T.P.D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **First I want to say thanks to Seni Prodi. Dear Seni, without you I wouldn't have found my motivation to make another chapter for this, so thank you. Anyway, for anyone who still cares about this, the hiatus is gone. The guy( or girl) that wanted to adopt this hasnt done anything with it, and I just couldn't let this die as long as someone cared about it, so here you have it. A brand new chapter.**

* * *

To say that Crowbar was angry was a major understatement. As a Decepticon and as a part of the group of the dreads , he was used to getting things done his way. That meant as strictly as possible , without any place for extra's and mental struggles. Crowbar had always despised other mechs, because they remembered him of the many weaknesses that teased his species as a whole.

Things as friendship , love, and compassion were all things he couldn't stand, and he wasn't going to change these morals any time soon. It had been a hell of a job for Crowbar to find two other mechs that were just as emotionally bland as he was, eventually settling with Hatchet and Crankcase, but even they had developed a small friendship over the years were Crowbar had stayed his usual antisocial self. But even Crowbar needed help sometimes, and both the other dreads were very useful in battle. That was why he had formed the dreads in the first place, and he was proud of the reputation they had managed to get over the years. But there was a reason that he refused to get close to any of his teammates.

If one of them would fall in battle, he would get emotionally effected, and he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't give in to the weakness that were emotions.

That was why he was so agitated at the moment. Blackout had lost his stupid pet named Scorponok, and led by his emotions, he had ignored the orders to return and now it was Crowbar's job to get Blackout back into the base before any human could trace them down. They had to stay undetected , and that would become a lot more difficult when you added the attack on the military base into the mix. Crowbar didn't liked to admit it, but he was becoming a little bit anxious when he began to think about all the ways this could possibly go wrong. He had agreed to this whole mission for one reason and one reason only. Megatron.

If Starscream would do as he had promised, they would find and free the old leader of the Decepticons so they could search and destroy the last piece of resistance from the Autobots. This only made Crowbar more angry when he thought about the chances that everything would go wrong thanks to that idiot of a Blackout.

Eventually, he made his decision. He and his dreads would go out to find that dumb helicopter and keep him out of the human view. It wasn't that they couldn't operate without Blackout. Hell, Crowbar would like a mech like Grindor ten times more to work with then the stubborn , thickheaded and openly hostile Blackout. But as fate would have it, he had to work with what he had, and that meant tolerating most of the morons that had come with him.

Crowbar was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a ticking sound on the cold iron floor. Turning around, he had to look down to face one of the most annoying and creepy mechs in the whole team , Laserbeak. The small bird-like mech had a tendency to sneak up on other Decepticons just to make them feel uncomfortable. Or , as Crowbar suspected, in the hope for a hostile reaction so he had an excuse to kill said mech. He may have been one of the most fearsome assassins in the whole team, even competing with the dreads on most levels, but that didn't made him a better presence to be around.

" Thinking about something Crowbar?" the bird asked in his raspy voice. His face held a sadistic grin, probably taking pleasure in Crowbar's discomfort. The question was obviously sarcastic, but as protocol would have it, the dread would answer. That didn't meant that his reply had to be just as sarcastic or so nicely formulated.

"What do you want maggot?"

The mechanical bird just began to laugh, although it sounded more like a screech than something else. His slimy tongue….'thing' began to coat the floor in his green slime and Crowbar had to keep himself from visibly cringing, although he couldn't resist to make a small disapproving snort.

"Just as properly mannered as always , aren't we Crowbar? Doesn't matter really. Starscream wants to see you, and I wouldn't make that coward wait. He tends to get …annoying when he doesn't gets what he wants." Laserbeak said, still snickering.

Crowbar's four optics widened a little bit when he heard the information. Why would Starscream want to see him? He had never been able to talk to the new commander of the Decepticons and Crowbar had no desire to change that. The seeker was nothing then a slimy , dumb and ignorant sadist who had obtained power over an army he could barely control. And of course, like Laserbeak knew to comment some seconds earlier, he was an immense coward and Crowbar despised him therefore.

" Do I have to go immediately? " he asked.

"What about ' don't make him wait' is not understandable for you?" Laserbeak replied , the grin on his face looking at him mockingly. Crowbar had to control himself so he wouldn't try to pull out his gun and just kill the stupid bird. Seriously, if that little shit insulted him one more time, he would smash that grin from his beak. As it was, he couldn't do that however. He had a certain seeker he had to talk with.

Turning around, he tried to ignore the screeching snicker coming from Laserbeak and he left the big center of the base behind. Starscreams room/office was at the end of a long hall next to the central room, and to get there , a mech had to walk minutes to reach the end of the hall. While Crowbar walked to the door, he noticed how empty the hall was. Normally , frenzy would hang out around here together with Ravage and Soundwave. Now however, no one was even within hearing distance , and the whole base seemed empty, save for the fading sounds coming from Laserbeak. Crowbar quickly disregarded the thoughts. He had to focus on the talk with Starscream right now. It still didn't made his feeling of discomfort disappear however.

He didn't liked this one bit.

 **Tadaaaa**

 **I hope everyone likes it , and see you next time.**

 **Advice , critics and hate are all very appreciated. I also want to say that this stary isn't so AU as most of you will probably think.**

 **Bye.**

 **PTPD**


End file.
